Metropolis: The Superman Chronicles
by Lostinfantasy9918
Summary: Future fic: "This isn't the end of the story, Clark. It's just the beginning...You can be the world's greatest hero or its most mild-mannered citizen, but the only person who can write your story, is you."


**Author**: Helio Rei

**Title**: Metropolis: The Superman Chronicles 

**Spoilers**: The entire Smallville series. 

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. 

**Summary**: WELCOME TO THE FUTURE. 

**Author's Notes**: have you ever wondered what paths would our beloved characters take in the future? As the series is still going on air as I write this (February 2011), there is a lot of uncertainty in the air but one is for sure: Clark Kent is Superman. My main reason to write this fanfic is simple: to imagine the Smallville cast reprising their roles in a future where Clark Kent is Superman and the way the characters would interact with each other and what stories would be told in order to make Superman such a legend.

As to everyone who will read this, think of this as the TV series that probably will never happen much to my disappointment: action, adventure, suspense, thriller and romance.

In order to make this fanfic according to the Smallville universe, I have waited for the series to come to an end because I want this fanfic to be as faithful as possible to the Smallville Tv series: yes, I realize Smallville has its inconstancies and plot holes, I Know that, you know that, but nevertheless, I don't want my fanfic to be an AU fic.

Finally, I hope this will be a long term project and so I want to thank my betareader (QueenTigeress - , check out her fanfics!) for your time and patience to read and correct whenever I will be wrong.

**P.S – As you can see, I've written this prologue 3 months and waited all this time to publish it. For those you want to continue to read this fanfic, I suggest to put it on your Alert list to receive the updates when they happen since I'm going to post the prologue now and slowly and progressively will update it: just an advice.**

*****************WELCOME TO THE FUTURE*****************

Chapter 000 – Prelude

Metropolis…

The world was going crazy. Everyone wanted to see, hear and even touch the cousin of the world's greatest hero ever. She became an instant celebrity who historians of the 31st century were quite puzzled about. Kara Zor-El was the sole survivor of Krypton along with Kal-El and had a short presence on Earth, leaving it to find Kandor and returning for two years, afterwhich she disappeared mysteriously, leaving no trace.

Now she was in place where she forced herself in making a choice which was beyond her personal preferences. She put the Legion ring on right after the A.I in the fortress, a.k.a Jor-El, told her either to leave, stepping out of Kal-El's way or helping him and risking the planet's future. Kal-El was her only family left alive. Her world, her culture had died and she tried to blend in, in Metropolis as mild-mannered citizen and working with Watchtower but as much as she tried she couldn't. The Legion ring presented itself as a solution: another personal sacrifice after so many others and with tears rolling down her cheeks, she wished Clark good luck and put on the Legion ring, travelling to an unknown time.

The unknown time became known as the clock presented itself with a date: May 13th, 3017.

Showing up in the 31st century, next to Watchtower, now a planetary museum, Kara wasn't under the radar for long. Almost immediately spotted, Kara could hear the people down below, on the surface.

"Look! Up in the Sky!..."

"What is it?"

"Bird?"

"Plane?"

Rapidly, curiosity and excitement: the roll of events followed at high speed, like a rollercoaster once people recognize her. Far as recognizable as her cousin, Kara was a part of living history showed to the inhabitants of the 31st century who were eager to find out more about her and especially about her cousin. They knew the myth but they wanted to know more about the man.

Fortunately for Kara, the Legion came to the rescue and protected her from the overwhelming crowd eager to find out more about her.

Kara was taken to the Legion's headquarters where she was left alone in peace and quiet at her own request. Jor-El's speech was still echoing in her thoughts, about her personal destiny and how she had to let Clark go to forge his own…

Destiny, that so ungrateful word…

"May I?" – The doors were opened and a young man was waiting for Kara's permission to enter: mid-twenties, black hair, a natural posing of man who carried many responsibilities. – "I can come back later."

She showed a yellow smile. – "No, please…Come in."

"I'm Rokk Krinn. I'm one of the many members of the Legion." – Rokk came closer to Kara extending his hand for a proper greeting. Kara greeted Rokk.

"I've heard about you. Clark mentioned The Legion in one of his many adventures."

Rokk smiled in a mix of pride and delight. Nevertheless his curiosity was far stronger than the recognition on Kara's behalf. He looked at the Legion ring Kara was still wearing on her finger. - "May I ask how you got it?"

Kara looked at her hand: She removed it and handled it to Rokk. - "I've kind of borrowed it from a guy called Booster Gold."

"Booster…" – A slight annoyance came out of Rokk's voice when he heard about Booster Gold. Rokk took a step back when Kara handled him the Legion ring. – "Keep it. Brainiac 5 has already re-programmed it to your use."

"Thanks." – Kara smiled slyly. - "I've seen the statue."- Kara admitted, crushing any Rokk's hopes of not letting Kara know too much. Every person knew about the statue. Something had caught Kara's attention while she stayed alone in that room: It was a man posing, looking up to the sky, as if he was pointing towards the future, for a better tomorrow. It didn't take long for Kara to recognize the monument. It was a depiction of her cousin, Kal-El or Clark Kent but what surprised her was the name given on the statue: The Superman Memorial.

"You're a mystery you know…" – Kara looked strangely at Rokk. – "Everybody knows about Kal-El, but you? Everyone knows there were two Kryptonian survivors. Kal-El and you…Kal-El made his journey but you, you simply disappeared and nobody else ever heard from you again, not even your cousin, until right now."

"It's complicated." – Kara didn't want to share her thoughts about what had happened to a complete stranger.

Rokk realized Kara wasn't feeling comfortable but he had to insist: he was sure it wasn't a social visit. He could ask Imra, his friend with telepathy powers to read Kara's mind, but the Legion members decided it was up to Kara to open up to them. – "I don't mean to be inconvenient but we're wondering why you are here. We'd protect you from what you could learn about the future but it's almost impossible since you have super-hearing and telescopic vision. Brainiac 5 is already re-programming it for your return to the 21st century…"

"NO!" – Kara shouted energetically much Rokk's surprise. Realizing her shout, pull herself together. –"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

Rokk smiled sympathetically, trying to understand her emotions and then it hit him: a punch in the stomach. – "It was no accident, wasn't it? You took the ring and you decided to go whenever it went, right? That's why nobody throughout the centuries has ever figured out what happened to Kara Zor-El…"

Kara nodded affirmatively and turned around so that Rokk couldn't see she was about to cry. – "I was given a choice."- She finally admitted. – "And I chose a different time…so that I could step out of Kal-El's way and wouldn't put Earth on risk." – She looked again at the distant statue of her cousin and felt some comfort and hope for the future. – "At least, my cousin had a good life and was the hero everybody wanted."

Awkwardly, Rokk didn't reply which caused Kara's need to confirm: she turned around, demanding an answer. – "Right?" – The slight comfort Kara felt faded quickly as Rokk wasn't able to give a straight answer.

"Sometimes, being a role model, a hero, forces you to make sacrifices that will cost you dearly."

"What happened to him?"- asked an aggravated Kara.

Rokk sensed her apprehension and looked straight at Kara. – "I can't possibly imagine what you are going through. You chose this time to start a new life, a new path. You are more than welcomed here and I know how hard is to be accepted but right now on Earth, every alien is welcomed, all because of your cousin, Kal-El. What he did, was ground-breaking, he was an "it" on a planetary scale, perhaps even more but I can't let you taking a risk of knowing Kal-El's destiny and succumb to the temptation of changing things just because you feel things should have happened in a different way."

"Something happened to him…" – Kara's conclusion was inevitable, hearing Rokk's speech. – "I need to know what happened to him!"

"Are you sure about this? I must warn once you know your cousin's history, you must obey the time directive and not change anything in the timeline: there will be no chance to return to the 21st century. It's your choice to make."

What Rokk said was clearly disturbing her: it wasn't exactly an assuring or comforting affirmation but more troubling than anything else. Kara hesitated: if there was a chance to save her cousin, she would do it in a heartbeat. What was troubling for Kara was the fact she learned many times, Earth heroes were paid tribute because they died in battle in order to serve the greater good. Rarely there was homage while they were still alive.

However there was something else which came up on her mind: she knew very well her cousin. If he had to die for a cause, to save thousands of lives, an entire planet, he would do it and she wouldn't able to change his mind.

"I've made choice long before you asked me to make one." – Kara concluded much to her own disappointment. She chose to leave the 21st century and go to a different era to mark her own date. – "I still need to know what happened to him."

"Go to Smallville: There's a museum there. Take your ring and you'll find out the answers you are looking for. Ask for the loading of Jimmy Olsen's novel Metropolis: The Superman Chronicles."

Without any delay, Kara follow Rokk's advice and flew away from Metropolis and headed to Smallville, home of Clark Kent or Superman. It didn't take long to arrive at the Museum: at the entrance, there was another Superman statue, flying and grabbing a car with a determined attitude. Inside the academy, she entered inside the museum, and immediately she began to see the various galleries with holographic statues, separated by subjects: Krypton with the figures of Superman's biological parents, Jor-El and Lara as imposing figures, looking to the sky as Superman's ship was being launched into space, showing what its civilization used to be before the dramatic explosion which ended with the planet; Superman's arrival to Earth, escaping from Krypton's doom, more specifically to Smallville with his adopted parents Jonathan Kent, Martha Kent along with his childhood friends Pete Ross, Lana Lang and Chloe Sullivan; Superman's adult life at Metropolis in the Daily Planet with Lois Lane, Perry White, Jimmy Olsen, Catherine Grant.

At the end of the great hall, there was a room locked: a holographic room designed for exhibitions but rarely was opened. She stepped at the front of the door, holding the Legion Ring waiting for security clearance.

"Identity verification: Present Legion ring."

"Special clearance allowed: Welcome Honorary Legionnaire Kara Zor-El."

She entered the holographic room and ordered the computer. -"Load the Metropolis: The Superman Chronicles file, based on the Jimmy Olsen novel."

"Warning: the historical data the file contains is not completely accurate. Possible contradictions may be encountered."

"Noted and ignore any inconstancies. Just load the file."

"Agreed honorary Legionnaire Kara Zor-El. Loading Metropolis: The Superman Chronicles…"

The empty room soon began to fill with life with the robotic voice pronouncing…

"Welcome to Metropolis: The Superman Chronicles."


End file.
